


A Quite Becoming Squalor

by HYPERFocused



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser chooses "safer", or Fraser is tragic, Ray is hip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quite Becoming Squalor

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** PG(and CKR)  
>  **AN:** Written for dsc6dsnippets prompts:come, go, gone, done. Title from song used in quote.  
> 

"A Quite Becoming Squalor"

You, blond, and solid,  
Brave and true  
Not scared to share yourself.  
I, stilted, stolid  
Longing, too,  
An unread book, a dusty shelf.

You swore you'd follow anywhere  
I gave you half a chance  
Frozen tundra,  
And sinking ships  
Became our circumstance.

Accidents of nature,  
And incidents of men  
Forced changes I did not foresee  
And could not foretell then.

You made me come  
I bade you go.  
I couldn't face this truth.

I'm gone, alone  
And we are done.  
My cowardice, my proof.

Now on our own  
For none have won  
My want is wan,  
Yet gnaws me so.


End file.
